Gaming terminals, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options.
In combination with the gaming terminals, gaming chairs have been used to facilitate player comfort and convenience. The gaming chairs may include various features directed to player convenience and gaming-environment ambiance. For example, some gaming chairs may include stationary footrests, adjustable headrests, adjustable-height seat cushions, sound systems, and/or lighting systems.